The Way of the New Ranger
by Mtgo105
Summary: A new ranger must find his place amung the stars with his new team, the Astro Star Rangers


(I don't own the Power Rangers. These rangers are my creation.)  
  
Zx2 laid on his bed listening to the rain falling on the hull of their new ship, the Astro Eagle. The teenager raised his arm and pulled back his sleeve. His watch illuminated the small numbers 8562847-2.  
  
Why had he been in the experiment? Why was he chosen to lead the team of four rangers on their quest to destroy evil from the universe? So many questions, and so little time to find the answers.  
  
Zx2 had been with the other teens for three short months. He hardly knew them, and he was surrounded by girls. Not that he minded, because he was used to more girls than boys. He just wanted a friend.  
  
"Zx2, we need you in the engineering room NOW!" came the voice of Jai, the cream ranger. Zx2 gabbed his morpher and ran to the engineering room strapping it on as he went.  
  
"The core is unstable. We have to shut it down before it blows up the 'Eagle' and Kitalfa," came the voice of Avis, the Aqua ranger, from around the corner. The 16-year-old boy rounded the corner to find Avis and Jai standing by the door.  
  
"Z, will you go in there and shut down the core? You're the only one who can take the heat," Jai asked him.  
  
"Ok, let's do this!" Zx2 said as he glared at he door, which was now red from the heat. "Astro Star, activate!"  
  
The teen ripped off his morpher and held it up to his ear like a cell- phone. The morpher attached itself to his head before a platinum metal spread itself over the boy's head and them sent a cloth of the same color over his body.  
  
The Platinum Ranger stood at the door ready for the heat that would pound on to him. With a mighty kick, the door went flying into the room beyond. Zx2 ran into the room and glared at the core. Quickly, he remembered his training and ran over to the central control panel and put in his command code. A new screen of options appeared through the water droplets that began to form over the screen.  
  
He knew to push the gold colored button in the center of the screen. Another page of options came up and he activated the draining propose. Suddenly, the light flashed blinding him for a moment. When he opened his eyes, everything was dark. Zx2 whipped off the mask around his face with anger.  
  
"Come on, Avis!" he cried twisted around to face her. "I almost had it."  
  
The chief science officer smiled at him with a motherly smile. "I'm sorry, but you didn't get to it fast enough."  
  
"Then let's run it again!" demanded Zx2.  
  
"No," a new voice said from behind him.  
  
Zx2 twisted around to see his command partner, Zandra. "And who made you above me?" he asked.  
  
Zandra just gave him a smile. "Come on, Z. You've been trying to improve your time for the last six hours. Don't worry about it."  
  
He felt his blood begin to boil. Ever since he got this new body, he had wanted to be the best to get back what he had lost. His team had put their lives on the line to get him out of the dangerous laboratory. Zx2 was going to repay them with his life if he had to. Zandra was the only person who really held him back. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him exceed, she just wanted him to be safe.  
  
"Hey guys," a voice of the interal intercom called down to them. "There's a transmittion incoming up here that our Captain may want to look at."  
  
" There's always some kind of transmission or beacon or another something that requiring your attention! When do we get a break? When do we ge.."  
  
" Jai! Calm Down! You sound like we're." Zx2 felt a jolt, "being attacked. Everyone to battle stations!" Zx2 suddenly felt as if he was talking to a brick wall. Everyone had left him alone. " Z, where are you? We have Zerainiam battle ships blaring full blast at us," yelled Jai.  
  
"Switch to attack pattern Merda, but don't you dare fire a shot, Jai. We're going to try to work this out peacefully," ordered Zx2.  
  
" They fired first. In section 26-7 Beta, that warrants a counter attack," objected Jai. Zx2 wanted to tell her to pay attention and stop arguing with her superiors unless she wanted a court marshal, but he didn't get to before the biggest jolt ever rocked the ship.  
  
"We can't take much more. There are already hull breaches on decks 5 and 7," Avis informed the crew.  
  
Zandra watched the battle take place. She couldn't believe the Natives were attacking them. They had been allies of Captain Jeanka and the Phoenix Incident crew, and now they were attacking Jeanka's daughter. Suddenly, she had an idea.  
  
"Ah! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" Jai was freaking out. "Someone tell me what to do!"  
  
"Shut up!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Aye, aye Captain!" Jai replied.  
  
"Now we can really concentrate. Zandra, what do you think? Should we return fire?" Zx2 asked.  
  
"Let's figure out what they want first. Avis, hail the Zerainiam ship." Zandra waited patiently for them to reply.  
  
"Ahhh, what are you doing in my space?" the leader of the Natives demanded.  
  
"We're just passing through," Zandra promised.  
  
"You stupid person! I don't belieeeve you. Prove it or surrender," the Native commanded. "Do you realize that our ship is bigger then yours?" asked Zx2 from where he was sitting from the other side of the bridge. Zandra glared at him. "YOU MUST PUNISH HIM!!!" cried the Native.  
  
Zandra whipped around and shot a look at Zx2. Then, she turned back to the Native without the same nice face that she had been wearing. "No."  
  
The leader's face looked like it as going to explode with anger at her insolence. "How dare you!" he cried so loud that Avis covered her ears. "We will destroy you. Do not attack us." He closed the transmission before Zandra could respond.  
  
"Z, get to the armory. Make everything at full power. And go to the shield generator and boost them. Generator first!" Zandra yelled as Zx2 ran off. "Jai, Get us out of here!"  
  
Jai grabbed the joystick and forced the throttle foreword. The whole ship jerked foreword as the Astro Eagle flew toward Earth.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On K-48 a scientist pressed the button on a small spacecraft in his laboratory. The ship was sent hurtling into the atmosphere on its way to Earth.  
  
"Is 8562847-1 ready?" a voice came from the shadows.  
  
"I sent him off already, Master Sinu-Us," the scientist answered.  
  
"Good." 


End file.
